


The Happy Hour

by Truffle588



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle588/pseuds/Truffle588
Summary: Dany's had a bad day at work and needs to let out some steam. Luckily she stumbles into a handsome stranger in her building lobby who hopefully can show her a good time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had written a while ago and had the courage to post. One shot, don't expect to continue. Hope you enjoy!

The click clack of her heels on the hard marble stone flooring of the massive office building resonated amongst the palatial lobby. Dany checked her watch. _7:30._ She was in earlier than usual today and the building was quite empty. She knew that the rush would soon occur 30 minutes from now and the lobby would be swarming. She wanted to get in a bit earlier than usual today to prepare for whatever curveball or nastiness that her boss, Cersei Lannister, would hurl in her direction. She was a nasty boss, yes, but being her assistant had its perks. Dany was promised an invite to many fashion industry parties and runway shows for professional networking opportunities. Plus being Cersei Lannister’s personal assistant was a job that so many young women would die for, so she should be grateful, right? Dany kept telling herself this over and over again like a mantra, on especially rough days where she would get chewed out in public for bringing a latte that was too cold or had coconut milk instead of almond milk.

 

Her long blonde hair was in a bun on top of her head and wearing a long black fitted trench coat over her olive green fitted sheath dress and fishnet tights, finished with patent leather pencil thin stilettos. She looked the part of a fashionista. She had made friends with Renly, the fashion company's head purchaser, who gave her freebies that he often received as samples from the manufacturing centers in god knows what part of the world. These factory samples would either be accepted, rejected, or modified to fit the Lannister look. Dany often got the reject samples, which were still really good and _free_ , so who was she to complain about it? With her meager assistant salary she could use all the help she could get.

 

Rounding the corner into the elevator lobby, the smell of bacon permeated the air. She lost herself in a moment smelling the delicious salty fatty aroma, which tempted her to make a sudden turn to the cafe, when--

 

She crashed into a large hard body and tumbled backward, losing balance on her thin heels and was well in her way to tumble ungracefully onto the floor. A strong hand cupped the small of her back and wrapped around her belly, propping her up awkwardly as she collected herself and came to her senses. She gathered herself on her feet and readied herself to thank this stranger from what would've been a painful accident, but his face, his gorgeous face, left her speechless.

 

Deep dark eyes, expressive eyebrows, smooth pale skin, much like hers, a shock of jet black curly hair. He had the most amazing beard as well, trimmed and perfect on his face. His stature was not too tall but definitely muscular. He was wearing a well fitted custom tailored suit, and he looked absolutely dashing. Dany had to stop herself from gawking and gathered her composure.

 

“Thank you so much. I'm really sorry,” she said quickly, turning a little red at the positioning of his hands, so tightly gripping her body. He must have realized their awkward position as well, quickly recovering himself and cooly placing her back on her two feet.

 

“Um yeah no worries,” he said, gazing into her eyes again like he was reaching deep into her soul. They stood for a moment or two, likely figuring out what to do next, what was appropriate. Dany found herself lingering. The moment was cut short by someone sharply screaming “Dany!” across the lobby. She knew the voice and she visibly cringed at it. _Cersei Lannister_. The beautiful man cracked an adorable lopsided smile at her wince.

 

“I've got to go. My boss is…” started Dany.

 

Cersei caught up to Dany and immediately threw her large work bag and coat on her arms. “Dany you needed to be at your desk before me. We need to go over my schedule for today,” she snapped, Dany rushing away with Cersei as she pulled her into an open elevator with her. Ascending to the 34th floor, Cersei was babbling about how much work she has to do while Dany's thoughts drifted to whether she'll see that handsome stranger in a suit again.

 

….

 

It was a grueling Monday. After tons of rescheduled appointments, unannounced guests, and random one off requests from Cersei to handle her personal affairs, Dany was exhausted and checked her clock. _3pm._ She had been working non-stop without a lunch break and suddenly her stomach felt hollow and she needed some sustenance. Realizing the cafe downstairs was closed, she'd have to settle for a mildly unappetizing sandwich from the coffee chain across the street. She clocked out and informed Cersei via email that she would be back in 30 minutes, hoping that she doesn't suddenly barge out of her office in a fit of rage.

 

Gathering her things and finally entering the empty elevator in a moment of sweet solitude, Dany finally had time to clear hear head of work and ruminate on that dark handsome stranger whom she felt an electric connection with. Will she ever see him again? Does he even work in this building? She began to see the draw behind the missed connections ads on the internet.

 

Walking out of the building and into the outdoor office park area, she saw him. Her handsome stranger. Dany felt strangely possessive over him. He was standing by one of the tables, one hand cooly in his pocket, the other taking a slow sensual drag of his cigarette, brows furrowing as he inhaled. What Dany would give to be that cigarette that was so close to his perfect pouty mouth. Dany felt like she turned to putty. She needed to do something, to walk past him and say something, anything. This was her chance.

 

She changed course and veered towards the tables. Upon her approach, he finally looked up, eyes brightening as he discarded his cigarette and gave a final exhale of smoke.

 

“You shouldn't smoke,” said Dany. She immediately regretted her words. _That's what she came up with? Seriously?_ She had to fix this…

 

“I mean…,” she started.

 

“Yeah I know. I need to quit,” he replied in a husky voice, “but life sometimes is too damn stressful.”

 

“Yeah tell me about it,” said Dany sadder than she had intended.

 

His lips formed a sympathetic smile and he studied her up and down.

 

“I was...going to go grab lunch across the street. Did you want to come with me?” Dany trailed off.

 

“I actually have a meeting I need to attend soon,* he said. There was a pause and Dany was sure he was going to blow her off. She readied herself for rejection when he stood up straight and opened his mouth again.

 

“What are you doing after work? I could use a stiff drink after today.” Dany's eyes brightened. She was excited at the opportunity to go out with him so soon.

 

*Yes, yeah of course. But...I get off work late. I work for a pretty horrible boss and I'm pretty much at her mercy,” she laughed and he smiled back.

 

“I'll be working pretty late too. Just...call me,” he said, whipping his phone out his pants pocket. He paused.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't even know your name,” he said with a little chuckle, amused. Dany should've introduced herself she realized.

 

“Right! Yeah. My name's Dany. And you are…”

 

“Jon.”

 

“Jon,” she repeated after him, smiling at his handsome stranger who finally had a name. “Well Jon, I'll text you when I'm out. We can go someplace nearby, do you have a preference?,” she asked.

 

“I'm actually not from here. I'm based in Chicago. Just here for a day for business then back to the Midwest tomorrow actually…”

 

“Oh!,” said Dany caught by surprise. _Just perfect._ She found her dream man but he ends up living half across the country. She had no idea what this would lead to but just glancing at him again and his handsome face she knew she wanted to see him. “Well we can still hang out. Im not opposed to more friends in my life,* she said brightly.

 

“Great,” he said flashing her a million dollar smile, making his beautiful eyes crinkle in response. “I'll see you around, Dany.”

 

She almost melted at the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth.

 

She nodded her head goodbye and walked away, feeling his eyes on the back of her body as she made her way across the street.

Dany did some thinking while eating her sad coffeehouse sandwich at her desk. It had been two years and counting since she had last been with a man intimately. She was so scarred from the last time, the fighting, the tears, the verbal abuse, that she had sworn of all men and any kind of relations with them entirely. Sure, men would commonly approach her at bars and clubs, but she was never interested enough to take it to the next level. She never felt a spark and was worried she'd just gone numb over the past few years, after her tumultuous relationships. But meeting Jon ignited a heat so deep inside her that she forgot she even possesed. She was so hungry for him, eager to spend time with him and to give him whatever he wanted, even if it was just for the night. She was okay with the fact that he was just passing through. _In fact, it might be better this way_ , she thought. It would be a good way to dive back into dating again, perhaps, to break down the walls she had erected in the first place since her nasty breakup.

 

….

 

“Aaand send,” said Dany, as she dramatically slammed mouse button on an email to Cersei on a budget analysis she needed double checked and formatted by the end of the day. Dany took a long sigh. Cersei had left the office at 5pm on the dot, but not without a list of tasks for Dany to complete by “end of day,” even though technically 5pm was the end of the day for most people.

 

Dany checked her clock on the computer and noted it was 7:30pm. She took her phone out and didn't see any texts from Jon and decided to make her move.

 

<Hey, its Dany. I just finished my work and am free for that drink if you're still up for it>

 

She paused and read the message over and over before pressing send.

 

A second later she heard a text received on her phone, from Jon. She immediately opened it.

 

<Great I'll meet you in the lobby> it said. Dany quickly gathered her things and made a run for the bathroom for a double check.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror and reapplied her foundation and mascara, hopefully combatting the exhaustion she was feeling after a rough day at work. She let her long blonde hair down from the tight bun and ran her fingers through it, smoothing over some flyaways at the crown of her head. This was the best she could do, she thought, as she made her way down the elevator, butterflies in her stomach at the mere prospect of seeing handsome Jon again.

 

The doors opened and there he was, waiting for her. He greeted her and placed his hand at the small of her back, gently holding her as he guided her outside, holding open the door like a true gentleman. She could get used to this. But she couldn't because he's just here for one night, she reminded herself.

 

She guided him to a cocktail bar two blocks from the office, one that was known for its scotch and whisky selection.

 

“Wow great place,” commented Jon as they entered, approaching two empty barstools. He took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, and Dany couldn't help but admire the outline of his fit body underneath his crisp white shirt. She wondered how he'd look without his shirt on. _Positively yummy_ , she thought.

 

She took off her own jacket and felt his gaze on her as well. This was going to be a fun evening.

 

And it did end up being a great time. About two hours in and about four (or five?) drinks in, Dany and Jon were borderline drunk and chatting loudly about their lives. She found out Jon works for a consulting company in Chicago, he has three brothers and two sisters, and loved to surf and dive.

 

“Wait wait a second,” slurred Dany loudly, “how the hell can you surf if you're from the Midwest?” she asked loudly. “I'm from LA and I've never even tried.”

 

“That's a damn shame! he exclaimed. “I learned while on vacation in Australia. If I were you, I'd be in the water all the time..”

 

“Well sadly I need money and have to work, I can't just be frolicking on international beaches like you,” jeered Dany, leaning in  closer to his face.

 

“I'd like to see you frolicking on a beach. Preferably with me,” said Jon with a smile. He leaned in further too. Dany took the bait. She put her arms around the nape of his neck and strung her fingers through his luscious black curls. They were softer than she expected.

 

Slowly she leaned up, her eyes closed, meeting her lips with his, tasting whisky and cigarettes. His mouth was delicious. She needed more. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, Jon responding as well by sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned, biting his top lip before darting her her tongue inside to meet his. Feeling a total sensory overload, Dany was addicted to this kiss and never wanted it to end.

 

Alas, they had to come up for air. Both breathing heavily and realizing where they were, there was a pause.

 

“Let's get out of here,” murmured Jon into Dany's ear, tucking a loose strand of hair back and sending shivers down her spine.

“Yeah,” said Dany breathlessly, eyes hooded from the fog of alcohol and the intensity of that make out session.

 

….

 

The cool air hit her skin but all she felt was heat from his kisses, his arms around her. She was in a state of total bliss, willing to do anything with Jon at the moment.

 

When her Uber pulled up she pulled his hand and led him inside the car's backseat. “My place or….” said Dany's trailing off and locking eyes with his wet kiss stung lips.

 

“Your place,” answered Jon, as he pounced on his prey, kissing her to new depths, letting his hands trail down her neck and over her heaving chest. Dany responded by slowly opening her thighs and hiking her dress slightly up, smirking at him and signing him to be quiet by pressing her two fingers against his lips. He captured her fingers with in his mouth and bit playfully, Dany giggling, then silencing herself since the driver in front had no idea what was going on.

 

“Can you...turn up the music please,* asked Dany, as Jon kissed her neck. The driver rolled his eyes and turned up the music he was playing, some bass heavy dance music. Jon resumed his exploration of her body over her dress, hands following down to play at the hem of her short shift dress. His hands found their way inside, trialing up her upper thighs, causing her to sigh with pleasure. His hand cupped her hot sex through her panties and tights, her brows furrowing in frustration over the barriers between his fingers and her bare cunt.

 

Dany stilled. “We are almost at my place,” she whispered into his ear.

 

“Can't fucking come sooner enough,” he mumbled back, eyes hooded with lust, his gaze smouldering.

 

They finally pulled up to Dany's apartment buying and Jon hastily opened the door and pulled Dany out, slamming the door shut. He let her take the lead, drawing him to her front entrance door. As she fumbled in her purse to find her keys, his lips once again found the back of her neck, his needy hands massaging her tits through her dress. Concentrating on unlocking the door, because the sooner she opened it, the sooner she can have Jon inside her, Dany hurriedly turned the lock and exhaled a sigh of relief.

 

“It's a sticky lock, doesn't cooperate,” she explained and Jon laughed it off. She led him into the elevator, pressed ‘3’ and leaned back against the railing only to have him pounce on her, hungrier than before, lips clashing and teeth biting her bottom lip. Dany and Jon moaned together at the sweet pain and pleasure of it all.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Dany led him to her door, his arms possessively draped around her waist, his face nuzzled in her neck. Once opened, she kicked the door shut and cornered Jon against the wall of the door, pressing her body hard against his, feeling his erection through his pants. Dany was hungry for more. She needed to take off his clothes, her clothes. She needed to feel him inside her now.

 

Hastily, she untucked his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned his pants, unzipping his fly. Her shaking hands trembled as she started to unbutton his shirt, growing frenzied at the amount of barriers she was facing between her and his hard body. Jon chuckled and quickly took over the unbuttoning, his fingers deftly unhooking each button. He was left only in his boxer briefs and he looked delectable.

 

Dany unzipped the side of her dress and pulled it down. She was left in her black lacy bra and fishnet tights and her black panties which were now soaking wet with arousal. Jon's eyes went dark and he grabbed her by her hips and massaged her bottom, gripping it with aggressive lust. Dany jumped into his strong arms, wrapping her legs around him and bringing her mouth against his, kissing him deeply. Jon guided her to the couch and laid on top of her, his hands unhooking her bra and exposing her round breasts.

 

“These are fucking perfect,” he growled, kneading a breast with his hand while sucking on the nipple of the other breast. Dany's toes curled at the sensation, she could cum right then and there. But she needed more from him. She made a move to take off her tights,shimmying underneath him, as he backed off for a second and admired his view.

 

Dany was completely bare, wet, and ready for the taking. She looked at Jon tentatively, as he had paused and gone still.

 

“You are...absolute perfection,” he said. “Just...the most heavenly thing I've ever laid eyes on.” He cowered over her and kissed her navel and inner thighs, nudging her legs apart. “A fucking work of art,” he said, in between her legs. He ran his tongue from the bottom of her slick opening to the top, flicking her clit ever so slightly with the flat of his tongue. Dany felt like she was seeing stars. She'd never been so aroused in her life before. Jon licked and sucked at her folds like a man possessed, unable to get enough, her scent and taste like a drug. He focused her attention on her sensitive swollen clit, flicking and lightly sucking, expertly building her up for the explosive orgasm that was going to happen. Dany's breaths grew ragged, her pulse quickened, and she felt herself building up higher and higher until she came down in a thunderous crash, pleasure seeping through her veins and reaching her toes, repeating and moaning Jon's name over and over.

 

“Thank you,” was all Dany could say after that masterful act. Jon laughed.

 

“Did you just thank me for giving you an orgasm?” he said amused.

 

“It's been a while..so yeah I thought a thanks was in order.”

 

“It was my pleasure. Really,” he said. Dany's gaze dropped to his briefs, his hard erection standing out.

 

“No kidding,” she said, arching her brow and licking her lips.

 

Jon kissed her deeply, biting her lips. Dany's hands went inside his briefs, pumping his hard member with her hand, eliciting a moan from Jon. She smiled at her effect on him.

 

“Fuck I can't wait, I need to be inside of you,” he said, gripping Dany by the waist. Dany squirmed underneath him and took off his briefs, leaving him stark naked, bare skin against her skin.

 

His hard cock was aligned against her dripping wet cunt, about to dip inside when Dany  suddenly remembered. “Condoms,” she said abruptly.

 

“Fuck, you're right,” said Jon, moving away from her. The loss of contact was almost unbearable. Dany squirmed out from underneath him and opened her nightstand drawer, sifting through to find a lone condom in it's wrapper. She sighed in relief. Opening the packet, she swing her legs on either side of Jon and secured the condom over his hard erection, giving him a hot open mouthed kiss in the process.

 

“Let me ride you,” said Dany, lifting her torso up and adjusting herself onto him, her wet slit filling up with his throbbing hard length. She winced ever so slightly at the feeling of her walls being stretched by him, realizing how long it had been since she'd had a man like this.

 

“You good?” asked Jon, brows furrowed in concern. “Yes very,” answered Dany as she rocked her hips fluidly, causing Jon to tense and groan, his eyes shutting at the intense feeling. Rocking her hips forward slowly at first, Jon let out a grunt at each of her efforts, Dany enjoying the sensation and being in control of his pleasure, like a puppeteer. She began to pick up the pace when she felt his strong arms grip her hips forcefully and and make her stop. She frowned at the gesture.

 

“Dany if you keep doing that I will let go too fast and I just want to be on top of you and fuck you hard into oblivion right now.”

 

“Can't say no to that,” chuckled Dany breathlessly, as she rolled over and let Jon cower over her on top. In one precise swift move, he sheathed himself entirely inside her roughly, bringing a moan to her lips. Each thrust made her see stars, and she was heightened to a state of total and utter bliss, unable to speak coherent sentences and control her volume. She felt herself building up again as his pace quickened. His breathing turned erratic and soon enough they were both climaxing through their waves of pleasure, shaking with a sheen a sweat.

 

“Fuck,” exclaimed Jon as he pulled out from Dany, rolling limply onto the bed beside her

 

“That was…,” started Dany.

 

“Fucking incredible.”

 

“Yeah,” said Dany with a smile, tucking her hand under her head and propping herself up to look at Jon's magnificently chiseled body that was lying next to her.

 

“You're just breathtakingly beautiful,” said Jon quickly, looking at her naked body on display. “When I saw you this morning, I just couldn't look anywehere else. You were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.”

 

“Stop,” said Dany, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

“No I'm serious. And now I'm in bed with you. Man life is a fucking trip sometimes.”

 

“It really is. So…” started Dany shyly. Jon looked at her questioningly. “Do you wanna spend the night?”

 

“Fuck I'd love that. But. I feel like an asshole Dany but I have a flight at 6am tomorrow. And it's...2.”

 

“Oh. Right,” said Dany trying to hide her disappointment. This was after all just a fling she reminded herself. _A one time only thing, don't get too attached_ , she repeated in her head.

 

“That's cool. You have my number so, I guess call me if you want to hang out next time you're here,” said Dany as nonchalantly as possible.

 

“I'd love that,” said Jon earnestly. “You're really something special. I had one of the best nights I've had in a long while.”

 

‘Thanks. Ne too. Ok...let's get you a ride,”  said Dany pulling out her phone, hopefully avoiding any more mush and fluffiness.

 

…..

 

The next morning a slightly hungover and disheveled Dany stumbled into her office building’s elevator, still wearing her sunglasses from outdoors. She hoped today would go by quickly and she can sneak out early to catch up on some much needed sleep.

 

Jon had texted at an ungodly hour in the morning to let her know he was at the airport and that he couldn't wait to see her again when he was in town. Dany smiled reading the text. A relationship might not have been in the cards but at least she guaranteed a damn good time next time he came around.

 

Pushing the door to her office space her heart quickened when she noticed Cersei's office light was turned on and it was occupied.

 

“Shit,” Dany muttered under her breath, bracing for the scolding she was in for.

 

Weirdly, nothing happened. Cersei's head was buried in her desk, mulling over what seemed to be a packet of some sort. Confused, Dany knocked on her door and was motioned to enter by a wave of her hand.

 

Cersei looked up and Dany all but gasped. Her face was red, swollen. Her eyes streaked with from tears. It looked like she had been crying for hours.

 

“Are...are you okay?” Dany asked, taken aback.

 

“Fuck no. Does it look like I'm okay?” Cersei paused. “I suppose you don't read the news do you? Damn millennials. Here. Read this,”  she snapped, tossing a newspaper's business section to Dany across from her desk.

 

Curiously, Dany picked it up and read the headline. She read it over and over again to make sure that it was real. It couldn't be. Could it? What the hell was going on…

 

In bold typeface across the top read the headline “Stark & Co. to Acquire Lannister Fashion Brand; Jon Stark to Head New Company.”

 

A photo appeared of Jon, her Jon, the Jon that spent hours last night pleasuring her with his mouth and his body, shaking hands with the President of the board of directors.

 

“Holy shit,” said Dany in disbelief.

 

“I know,” said Cersei. “The board of directors pushed me out. The profits weren't what they expected. It's bullshit. They just want another man leading the company.”

 

“Anyways. I'm out. I need you to pack my boxes.” She looked up at Dany whose body was stilled in shock. “And don't worry, your job is safe," she said mockingly. “Jon Fucking Stark will be your boss now.”

 

 _Well fuck me_ , thought Dany.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I just couldn't help it. Its not a one shot anymore. Began writing a ton of new content for this fic...
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and support. Love you all!

Dany eyed the neatly packed and labelled boxes sitting outside Cersei's old office.  _ The old hag was gone but still managed to leave me with a ton of work _ thought Dany. She was still in shock and reeling from the news that her new boss would be the very man that she had intimate relations with the night before, the very man that made every hair on her body stand on its end due to sheer pleasure. She could still feel him inside of her if she really tried, the sensation of being filled to the hilt with his delicious manhood. She felt herself getting aroused by the mere thought of it, and had to force herself back to reality. 

 

Cersei had stormed out disgracefully that morning, instructing Dany to load her boxes into a mail carrier. They would be picked up and delivered via a mail messenger. Dany heard a knock on the office door. She looked up and saw Renly, looking chipper with a smirk on his face. 

 

“Ding dong the witch is dead, amiright?” he exclaimed, arching his eyebrow. 

 

“It's horrible isn't it,” said Dany, “I just can't believe she's gone…” she trailed off. 

 

“Oh c'mon. Don't tell me you're upset. I thought you of all people would be celebrating. That woman's made you miserable for months now.”

 

“Yeah I suppose that's right but...this new guy…”

 

“Is a total fox from what I hear. And see. Did you see this picture? I mean he knows how to wear that suit!”

 

“So what, he's my boss now,” snapped Dany.

 

“I just mean, it'll be nice to have some eye candy. And from what I know about his father and their company, they run a tight ship. Really fair business practices, no more sweatshops making our clothes, environmentally sustainable processes...oh c'mon Dany stop with the long face. This is exactly the change we needed,” said Renly. 

 

“Yeah, okay I guess,” said Dany reluctantly. She couldn't tell him anything about last night or her encounter with Jon. She was pretty sure she was in a messy HR situation to begin with. 

 

“Anyways, all hands meeting in five minutes in the main conference room. Jon Stark will be videoconferencing us and meeting us and maybe give a little pep talk. Can't wait to see if the pictures do him justice!”

 

_ He's even better in person, _ thought Dany. 

 

….

 

Dany sat in the conference room beside her friend Missandei, one of the junior designers for the brand. They were similar in age and got along well, Missandei often styling Dany like her guinea pig before submitting her final designs to the brand. 

 

Dany was twiddling her thumbs nervously, shaking on the inside, wanting this meeting to end asap so she can hide behind her desk all day and balance budgets. 

 

“Welcome everyone,” said a voice. Dany traced it down and saw it belonged to Tyrion Lannister, Cersei's younger brother who had a place in the board of directors. There were grumbles that he was systematic in overthrowing Cersei and getting the Stark company to invest and take over the brand. 

 

“So we have had a few changes and I am sure you all are a little anxious about your future's here at Lannister Fashion. Well rest assured there will be no further personnel changes other than our CEO changing. I can vouch for Jon Starks business acumen, his good heart, and his striking good looks. Just kidding on the last part. Maybe. Anyways I'll let Jon take it away,” said Tyrion as he turned on the video screen to Jon, looking delicious as ever in his tailored suit and combed back luscious hair. His pouty lips were just as thick and kissible as they were yesterday. Dany noticed a little red mark peeking from under his collar, a mark that she had given him, a love bite, right when he climaxed on top of her…

 

She felt herself flush at the thought and had to collect herself. 

 

“You okay?” asked Missandei concerned. 

 

“Yeah, it's just...a lot to process,” whispered Dany, hopefully convincingly. 

 

“I know…” said Missandei, patting Dany's sweaty hand. 

 

Jon introduced himself and gave a little of his background. He even mentioned some steps towards a five year plan consisting of locally sourced manufacturing, ethical workplace practices, and environmentally sustainable processes that would make the Lannister brand stand out amongst its competitors. Several heads were nodding in the room, since Cersei's lack of empathy and morals often drove the reputation of the brand down. 

 

“All right enough of me blabbering. I want to get to know everyone in the room. If you could stand up and maybe give a minute summary of what you do, that would be great,” said Jon. 

 

Slowly people began to introduce themselves

Jon had a small word of encouragement and support after each introduction. Dany had to admit his people skills were already surpassing Cersei's. 

 

Her heart raced when it was her turn. She stood up carefully, ensuring she wasn't nervous or shaking, even though inside she was a hot mess inside. She held her head up and looked at Jon at the monitor, noticing a flicker of a smile and recognition on his face that was immediately camouflaged by a more neutral disposition.  

 

“I'm Daenerys Targaryen. I am...was...Cersei's personal assistant.” She felt flushed and little lightheaded. “That's about it,” she said, making a move to sit down. 

 

“Dany is great,” said Tyrion across the room. “And she'll be your admin when you move out here. She's a wiz at budgets and financials,” said Tyrion. 

 

“Miss Targaryen, I look forward to working with you and meeting you,” said Jon calmly.  _ Damn him. how the hell is he keeping it together? _

 

The meeting thankfully ended soon after the introductions and Dany made her way back to her desk. The boxes had been picked up and the space was wide open, empty. She was ruefully eyeing the empty office when she heard a knock on the door. 

 

“Is this a good time?” asked Tyrion. 

 

“Yes, come in,” Dany replied.

 

“Are you all right? I know it's been a lot of change but I think it's for the better…”

 

“Yes, absolutely. I am sure things are going to improve around here,” said Dany, trying to act enthusiastic. 

 

“Good...good. listen you're going to work with Jon to get him caught up on the financials. We have a lot of work to do and he's going to strategize ways to improve our profit margins again. In an ethical way of course. Can you handle that for me?”

 

“Of course,” responded Dany.

 

“Great. He's flying in again this afternoon. I've scheduled the conference room for you two at 4pm.”

 

“So soon?”

 

“Yeah this whole deal happened very suddenly. By the time we finalized, he'd already stepped into the plane back and didn't know he was heading the company til he landed. How wild is that?”

 

“Very,” said Dany. 

 

“Okay, see you around. And thanks for everything. I mean it. Putting up with my sister is a difficult task. And you were always so strong and graceful about it.”

 

“Of course,” replied Dany with a smile.

 

….

 

Dany was a nervous wreck. She kept checking her phone for messages from Jon but realized he was probably on a flight back here so she stopped trying to worry or care. She paced around her office a few times, the proceeded to reorganize her files to calm herself down, all to rote since she was still shaking and anxious inside. 

 

_ He had to have known _ she thought to herself. He was here for a meeting to discuss absorbing the company and leading it. He  _ knew _ she was Cersei's assistant.  _ Maybe Jon's moral fiber wasn't as strong as everyone thought it was, _ she ruminated. 

 

Fists clenched she walked over to the conference room at 3:55pm, heart sinking. She approached the office and saw his unmistakeably gorgeous head of hair, his back turned towards the door. Dany noticed his luggage in the corner of the room, noting that he must have just come in from the airport. The sound of the door opening made Jon jump up in his chair. 

 

“Dany! Hello, I…” started Jon.

 

“It's Daenerys. Don't call me Dany here,” she said curtly. Dany made her way across from him, his eyes glued to her body as it made take way into the chair directly opposite. 

 

“Daenerys, can I explain…” started Jon, flustered and looking as adorable as ever. Dany couldn't get distracted though. She needed to let him have it. 

 

“Actually, I think Miss Targaryen is more appropriate. And yeah I think you owe me an explanation,” said Dany, tapping her stiletto on the hardwood floor, arms crossed against her chest. 

 

“Can we meet after work?” asked Jon.

 

“I'm busy,” she replied. “And that wouldn't be appropriate.” 

 

“Fine. I didn't think the deal would go through. I thought negotiations were at a standstill. Lannister wasn't budging. But at the last hour the deal went through. And they appointed me in the middle of the night but I hadn't checked my phone because…” Jon trailed off.

 

“Because I was under you?” finished Dany with an arched brow. 

 

“Look Dany--Daenerys--I still really like you. A lot. I'm really thrilled to be here, closer to you…”

 

“A little too close Jon. You're my boss now. What we did last night...it's...wrong now. It's all wrong. Fuck,” Dany sharply inhaled. “I fought tooth and nail with my parents for a career in fashion. I worked two jobs while in fashion merchandising school because they cut me off. I went through months of absolute hell to come up in this career. I mean shit...I was supposed to go to Paris Fashion Week for industry exposure. Now…”

 

“I mean I still have to go. You can come with me…” offered Jon. 

 

“No...it's all icky. I just...look last night was a mistake. And it won't happen again. I'm good with moving on and allowing this to be a strictly professional relationship if you are,”  said Dany. 

 

“I...yes...I suppose that's best,” said Jon hesitantly. 

 

“Look please don't leave this company. Tyrion tells me you're the only person who knows what's going on with the financials. You're a valuable asset. I mean…” said Jon looking adorably awkward for a moment with his word choice, “I mean you shouldn't leave. I can look into a transfer for you. Maybe another position.”

 

“You can?” asked Dany. She collected herself. “Even if you can, it'll only be because I slept with you.”

 

“No, absolutely not! Look show me your good work. And I'll work out another position for you. Away from this...complicated relationship.”

 

She thought this over. “I accept,” said Dany diplomatically. “Now are we done with this personal stuff?  Because we got some budget sheets to go over,” she said opening her laptop. 

 

“Shit we didn't bring the projector,” said Dany. “I can go get one.”

 

“No need, I'll look at your computer,” offered Jon, moving to the empty chair next to her. 

 

She felt a lurch in her stomach how close he was, how she could smell him, and memories of last night flooded her brain, making Dany clench her legs to contain her arousal. This was going to be harder than she thought. 

 

“Alright so, let me open up Excel…” said Dany. The program took forever to load, or rather, it felt like forever with Jon's breath evenly huffing against her. She felt his body warmth and it took all her power not to just grab his hard body and press it against hers in a sultry kiss. 

 

The program finally loaded and she gave a sigh of relief. She heard Jon chuckle. 

 

“What?” asked Dany, annoyed.

 

“Nothing it's just...you're adorable when you get frustrated,” he said. 

 

“Don't. Don't do that,” said Dany. 

 

“Do what?” asked Jon, innocently. 

 

“Compliment me. It's...unprofessional,” she said with a frown. 

 

“I'm sorry. I just. Can't seem to control myself around you,” said Jon in a low voice. The low husky voice that he used in the bedroom. 

 

Danys chest heaved in response, against all her will. Jon's eyes were on the top of her dress, lingering at the hint of cleavage that was showing. His hand found its way to her knee and he gave it a slow squeeze. 

 

“Fuck,” said Dany under her breath. 

 

“I think you want me too,” said Jon huskily into her ear. 

 

“No, I don't,” breathed Dany, so turned on but stubborn. 

 

“Really? So if I were to put my fingers on your panties, I wouldn't find them wet?” he said, eyes dark with lust. 

 

“You'd find them completely soaked,”  whispered Dany. She couldn't hold back anymore. She gave in. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” muttered Jon, closing his eyes. Jon leaned back, coming back to reality. 

 

“They've put me up in the Westin down the street,” he mentioned casually. “Nice hotel. Especially the concierge level suites. I have the nice corner room. The only one on the floor actually.”

 

Dany nodded in understanding. “That's great,” she replied. 

 

“I'm going to head out after this meeting. Long day, long flight. Need to relax.”

 

“Uh huh,” she nodded, in a trance. 

 

“So, do you want to show me those files?” asked Jon. 

 

“Yeah, of course,” said Dany snapping out of it. 

 

...

 

She knew where he'd be. She knew she shouldn't. But she knew she couldn't stay away from him.

 

Taking a deep breath Dany knocked on room 1945 of the Westin hotel. She waited for a few seconds and then began to panic, second guessing her impulsive decision to come here. Just as she was about to turn and walk away, the door clicked open. 

 

“Dany. I mean Daenerys,” smirked Jon. His hair was wet and combed back and he was…naked except for a white towel tied around his waist.  _ Jesus Christ _ Dany thought to herself. She was doomed. 

 

“I shouldn't have come...I'm so--” Dany started.

 

“Hey no wait! Come in. I'll put some clothes on if it'll make you more comfortable.”

 

“No,” said Dany, catching Jon off guard. He looked at her questioningly. “No need,” Dany clarified. She did all but jump on Jon at that moment, kissing him hard with all the pent up want and lust she had bottled up throughout the day. Jon reciprocated, his tongue aggressively probing hers, his mouth sucking and biting on her lower lip. 

 

In a trance, Dany dropped to her knees on the floor and gave his towel a tug, falling to the floor beside her. 

 

“Dany, what are you---”

 

“Shut up,” she said, eyes hooded with desire. She took him in her mouth, licking his tip first then slowly inching his length inside her throat, noting the wild moans that Jon was emitting. The sight of her, submissively and obsessively servicing him on her knees on the hotel carpet was turning him on in ways he'd never felt before. Dany busied herself with varying her strokes and sucking, keeping Jon on his toes, never letting him get too comfortable with her pace and ministrations of her mouth. His panting grew wild, Dany felt his balls tighten in response, he was so close…

 

With a pop she let go of him, and it pained Jon to have his release delayed. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she looked up, doe eyed at Jon as if trying to communicate something. 

 

She pulled his hand so that he was also on the floor with her. “Take me from behind. On the floor. Hard,” she said panting. Jon nodded, understanding what she needed. Fully clothed, Jon set to the task of taking off Dany's dress, inching her zipper down, as she shrugged off the conservative office dress. She was a vision in only her skimpy bra and panties, her pink lips swollen and wet from sucking his hard cock just minutes ago. 

 

“Take it off. Take my panties and bra off Jon,” Dany said sternly. Jon obediently followed her commands, leaving her naked except for her heeled shoes. His hands went to her tits, gently massaging them between his strong hands. 

 

“Rougher,” she said. “Pinch me,” said Dany. Jon responded by pinching her nipples, and Dany let out a strangled moan, a mixture of pleasure and pain. He had never explored this side of sex before, all of his previous encounters being quite vanilla and one note. 

 

“Now, fuck me Jon,” said Dany. “Don't be soft. I want to still feel you while I'm walking into the office tomorrow. I want you to show me who's boss,” said Dany in a raspy voice, her body overtaken with lust and desire. She got on all fours and arched her back into Jon's aching and hard member. She opened her legs slightly apart to reveal her slick and wet folds, glistening with want. Getting up on his knees, his hard cock was sticking out almost horizontally from his body and he aligned himself against Dany's warm folds and thrusted himself into her hard. 

 

“Fuck!” exclaimed Dany. Jon continued to ram into her hard and fast, each thrust eliciting a moan from Dany, her beautiful and round ass up in the air inviting Jon to--

 

The sound of a smack had Dany whimpering in pain and moaning in pleasure. Jon leaned into her ear and whispered raspily “You liked that didn't you, dirty girl? Do you like that you are fucking your boss? Does that turn you on?”

 

“Yes…” said Dany breathily, “Now fuck me harder,” she demanded. Jon knew he had to give his all to her. He thrusted harder and faster, smacking her beautiful ass every time, a beautiful bloom of pink appearing on her smooth creamy white skin. He was a man on fire, unable to put out his flames. He kept thrusting as if to quench his insatiable thirst for her body, building up to a point where he couldn't possibly go any faster, but somehow he did…

 

Dany felt her body give out almost, from the sheer physicality of it all, her pussy feeling so full and sore, her knees and palms ablaze from the carpet burn. She was on fire and felt herself reach her peak. Jon's release came soon after, filling her with his hot seed, the culmination of his efforts ending in a powerful moan of Dany's name. 

 

Both panting and pulling apart, Jon rolled flat onto the floor beside her, splayed out like he just ran a marathon.

 

“Fucking hell, Dany,” Jon said with his mouth slightly agape. She looked over at him and smiled at his expression. “So is that how you like it? Hard and rough?’

 

“I don't know...maybe. I just...saw you in your towel and I needed you right then and there,” she said quietly, self consciously.

 

“Not that I'm complaining. That was fucking hot. You surprise me so much Dany.”

 

“I actually came over to talk to you about us, how we can't continue with that whatever this is…”

 

“No, Dany. Come on...you have the agree what we have right now is incredible, right?”

 

Dany sighed. “Yes, it is but…”

 

“But what? Look I'll move mountains to get you another position within the company. Just...give me time. I just joined on and need to build some credibility…”

 

“Which is why we need to keep this on the down low,” interrupted Dany. “It looks far worse for me, the girl in a lower position to sleep with her boss. In the office, no googly eyes, touching, anything. I'm Miss Targaryen to you and you're Mr. Stark.”

 

“I like that,” said Jon. “That's fine.” He eyed her, expecting something. “So, can you stay? Tonight, I mean?”

 

Dany sighed. “I can't. See,I have this new boss who's super demanding and I have to be in early to fix some budget sheets,” she said smirking at him. 

 

“He sounds like a real jerk,” said Jon, pulling her into him closer. 

 

“Yeah, thankfully he's super hot, so…” Dany trailed off as Jon placed sloppy kisses down her neck. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing that thing where I post and update way too frequently oops! 
> 
> Sorry if this seems a bit boring, but wanted to move the story along. Planning some fun stuff next chapter, please stick around! 
> 
> Also heed the explicit rating. This fic is positively FILTHY. I didn't know had this in me, lol!

“Crap,” muttered Dany to herself as she inspected her naked body in her bathroom mirror. While her coupling with Jon yesterday evening was off the charts phenomenal, she was feeling the effects of it this morning. Her pussy had a sore, dull ache from how hard and fast he took her. Her palms were raw from gripping the carpet so hard to keep up with him. And her knees were a mess, red scrapes down the front of each knee showing the carpet burns that she endured for those forty something minutes of pure ecstasy. On her neck, little red spots had formed where Jon was sucking on during the point of his climax, when he spilled so eagerly inside of her. She had made a note to tell him she was on the pill since they had unprotected sex last night and they never even broached the subject, so overwhelmed with lust and desire that these concerns flew to the back of their heads.

 

She smiled at herself looking at how well fucked she looked, then sighed realizing how she couldn't wear about 75 percent of her current wardrobe given the state she was in. She settled on some high waisted trousers and a sleeveless fitted turtleneck top to draw attention away from the marks due to her sexcapades.

 

Making her way into her desk at work, her heart sank when she realized that Jon was already in. Flustered, she checked her clock and realized it was 7am and that he was in extremely early.

 

She gave him a small smile and sat down, not really knowing how to react to him. Opening up her email, she hung her head over the keyboard when she heard her desk phone ring.

 

“Mr. Stark’s office. This is Dany speaking, how may I assist you?” she said automatically, not seeing the caller ID.

 

“Miss Targaryen, it's Jon. Mr. Stark, I mean. Can you come into my office? I have a few items I need to go over.”

 

“Oh, of course,” stammered Dany, getting up and grabbing her notepad for quick list making.

 

“Good morning. I didn't realize you get in so early, I'll do my best to get in before you,” started Dany nervously, not able to separate what happened last night from her life at the moment.

 

“No need Dany. I'm still on Chicago time. I'll be in later and late as the week passes, you'll see. If you're in by 9, that's fine.”

 

“Oh...sure,” said Dany, eyes still glued to the carpet.

 

“I called you in for a few things…” started Jon. Dany nodded.

 

“First, can you pull together a list of the outside manufacturers we use and some high level statistics. Talking profit margins, wages, average age of employees, etc. Things that would help me decide what's worth keeping.” Dany nodded, furiously writing in her notepad.

 

“Second, I'm a little behind in my apartment search, need to get out of the Westin because my things are going to arrive soon. Can you schedule me some tours today and tomorrow in these three buildings, looking at two bedroom units?” He handed her a list. These were all the new modern condo high rises that were being constructed in downtown. “Of course, sure,” replied Dany.

 

“Third. I can't figure out these office blinds, can you help me?” he asked earnestly.

 

“Oh sure, you just pull them on one side like this,” Dany said, demonstrating. She closed the blinds to the glass window that faced the office, completely obscuring his room from the rest of the office.

 

“Oh great.” He stared at her and Dany felt his eyes burning a hole into her, eyes locked. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, remembering their pact from last night.

 

“Anything else?” Dany asked, clearing her throat.

 

“Yes,” said Jon, as he pushed away from his desk with his chair.

 

Dany looked at him questioningly.

 

Jon picked a pencil off his desk and deliberately dropped it in front of him.

 

“Can you help me with that?” he asked.

 

Aware that they were hidden behind the blinds, Dany sauntered her way towards Jon, still seated in his chair, the pencil he dropped a mere two feet from his legs. She never broke eye contact, and turned around and bent over, exaggerating her hips and arching her back so that her round ass was up in the air, on display for Jon.

 

She heard him inhale sharply then was taken aback by a sharp blow to her ass, as Jon smacked her bum the way he did last night.

 

Dany let out a sharp gasp and was pulled onto Jons lap. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

 

“My apologies, but your ass looked fantastic in these pants.” he said. “It's a shame though, I prefer you in a skirt so I can reach up and feel how wet you get when you're with me.”

 

“Jon, we need to be careful,” said Dany, but making no move to leave his lap. “And the reason I'm wearing pants is because you decided to fuck me so roughly that I have carpet burn on my knees,” she whispered back, noting his eyes darken as she said those words. She shifted her weight ever so slightly and felt his hard erection through his slacks, smiling at her effect on him.

 

“I need to go,” said Dany. “I have a ton of work to do,” she said, motioning to her notepad full of his tasks.

 

Jon let out a sigh and nodded.

 

….

 

“Mr. Stark,” Dany said, as Jon walked out of his office an hour later..

 

“Yes?” answered Jon.

 

“I scheduled a tour today at 12 noon for the Aria apartments and 12:45 for the Chroma apartments. They have immediate availability.”

 

“Oh great. Does that work for you as well?”

 

“Me? Do you want me come along as well?” asked Dany.

 

“Yes Id like that. I value your opinion and you seem to know the area well.”

 

She looked at him suspiciously and nodded. “Sure. That's fine. I'm here to help you,” said Dany.

 

“Great you can give me a ride then. I don't have a car yet. See you,” said Jon as he rushed out for a meeting.

 

….

 

Time had flown by.

 

“Ready?” asked Jon as he passed by Dany's desk.

 

“Yes,” she said, getting up and straightening herself. She locked her computer and wordlessly walked with Jon through the office and into the elevators. They rode in an awkward silence down to the parking garage, where all non executive employees park their cars.

 

Dany led Jon to a dusty silver Prius and unlocked the door. She noticed Jon hesitate.

 

“What?” she asked him, impatiently.

 

“Nothing it's just...nice to see you drive a hybrid. I'm all for that. Did you ever want to go electric though?”

 

“Can't afford it,” said Dany plainly.  “What do you drive?” Jon opened his mouth before Dany interrupted. “Let me guess. Tesla?”

 

Jon's eyebrows arched in surprise. “Yeah. Guilty. I'll take you for a ride in it once it gets shipped out here,” he said casually.

 

Dany tried to ignore that comment, but it left a lingering warm feeling in her chest. Was she possibly falling for Jon? _Shit, that's so bad_ she thought to herself. She gave him a small smile and headed out to the first apartment building, the Aria.

 

…

 

Jon and Dany stepped into a giant gilded lobby of Italian marble, golden chandeliers and obnoxiously large framed art of naked women. There was classical music playing. Dany examined a painting of a particularly rubenesque woman being lifted by two fat cherubs and raised her eyes at Jon. He broke into laughter.

 

“I don't think this place is for you,” said Dany.

 

“I agree, but let's take a look at the condo,” replied Jon.

 

Stepping into the unit, it was all wrong. Tiny kitchen, an obstructed view of the city, a small cramped balcony.

 

“So, what do you think?’ asked Jon to Dany.

 

“Well it doesn't really matter what I think, I'm not the one living here,” she said.

 

“You'll be here a lot,” he said simply. “And I trust you. Is this a good unit for the price?”

 

“Honestly Jon. No. This place is overpriced and gaudy. And the view stinks.”

 

Jon laughed. “I agree. Let's get out of here.”

 

The next building, the Chroma was a modern sleek building with a minimalist contemporary vibe. The floors were bamboo and a cool grey. The lobby had an entire wall that was a waterfall gently dribbling into a bed of perfectly round stones. The music playing in the background was uptempo but calming.

 

“This is nice!” exclaimed Dany.

 

“I am liking this,” confirmed Jon.

 

“Let's see the unit,” Dany said, excitedly, pulling Jon into the elevator. She felt the pulse of electricity surge through her, and couldn't help herself but to pull Jon toward her and give him a deep kiss on the lips.

 

“Damn I'm sold on this place if it puts you in great of a mood,” he said.

 

“Shut up,” said Dany, backing off and leaning against the wall.

 

They exited the elevator and saw the renting agent waiting outside for them. Guiding them into the unit, Dany's eyes widened. An airy, open floor plan, floor to ceiling windows framing the city's skyline, a beautiful outdoor deck, and a sleek modern kitchen with high end appliances.

 

“Impressive,” said Jon looking around thoughtfully.

 

“It's so beautiful” replied Dany.

 

“Are you two together?” asked the agent with a smile.

 

“Yes,” Jon answered before Dany could reply.

 

“I'm only asking because you guys look adorable together,” she commented.

 

Dany shot Jon a stern look and made her way into the master bedroom which had an impressively large walk in shower and jetted bathtub.

 

“Jon, look!” exclaimed Dany, pointing at the dual shower heads and the rain shower that hung overhead. The shower was _huge_.

 

Jon looked at the agent.

 

“I want to put the deposit down right away,” he said, eyeing the shower.

 

….

 

Dany pulled into the parking garage and looked over at Jon.

 

“So why'd you lie and tell the agent that we are together? “

 

Jon shrugged. “Just thought she'd trust me more if I had a girlfriend. Can I confess something?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When we were in that apartment, all I could picture were all the rooms and surfaces that I want to have sex with you on,” he said in a rough whisper, the kind that always made her panties wet.

 

Dany inhaled audibly. “What if I told you that I was thinking the exact same thing?” she whispered back.

 

“I get my keys tonight,” said Jon.

 

“You don't have any furniture.”

 

“That didn't stop you before,” he said with a smirk.

 

“We're playing with fire Jon. What happened to being careful?”

 

Jon sighed. “I know. I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I've...never been so obsessed with anyone like this before.”

 

“I know the feeling,” said Dany, with her eyes closed. Jon leaned in over her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. “I don't wanna go back to work Jon. Can we stay here for just one more minute?” pleaded Dany.

 

“Of course.”

 

….

 

The rest of the workday went by fairly quickly, with Dany pouring over her assignment of a report of all external manufacturers. She felt it was at a good place and sent it electronically to Jon. Diverting her attention to fielding some of his emails, she received a phone call.

 

“Miss Targaryen can you come to my office?” asked Jon. Dany detected a bit of sarcasm at his “Miss Targaryen.”

 

“Of course I'll be right in.” She walked into his office, noting that Jon had opened his blinds up again.

 

She made eye contact and saw that he'd printed out her report and was flipping through it.

 

“This is amazing, Dany. Really good work. Do you have a stats background?” he asked, looking up at her admiringly.

 

“Not really. I'm pretty self taught. Data visualization has always been an interest of mine.”

 

“It's excellent. I'm impressed. Truly,” he said.

 

“You're not just biased are you?”

 

“Why would I be? I know good work when I see it. Look keep this up and I can get you a better position. Something where your talents can truly shine.”

 

Dany exhaled. “Thank you.” She looked back at him. She wanted to show him affection, some kind of gesture but instead just smiled and turned around to sit at her desk.

 

Jon left around 5pm that evening, nodding a goodbye at Dany before heading out. She wanted to see him after work, but maybe it was for the best they didn't make plans. She felt her phone vibrate and saw a missed text from Jon inviting her over for take out on the floor of his new place. Dany smiled and eagerly accepted his invite. She just couldn't stay away.

 

….

 

“So what kind of Thai food comes with fortune cookies?” asked Jon, as he opened the cartons of food onto the bare hardwood floors of his new apartment.

 

“Really good Thai food,” answered Dany. “Trust me, this is my go to. Try the pad see ew.”

 

“The what?”

 

“Oh you're so Midwestern. These dark flat noodles here,” she pointed. “Here, let me,” she offered, taking out her chopsticks and curating the perfect bite. She spooned it into Jon's mouth and examined his face. His eyes lit up.

 

“That's delicious!”

 

“I told you,” said Dany, giving him a quick kiss on his lips, his mouth full.

 

They ate on the floor, looking out the panoramic windows to the glittering city lights below, the apartment empty and feeling so huge without furniture. It felt so comfortable and easy with Jon.

 

“It's a shame you have to fill this place up with furniture. So when are you going to get some things done the place?” asked Dany.

 

“Well I think I need a bed first. You know, for our sexy times.”

 

“I hear beds are also good for sleeping on,” said Dany dryly.

 

He gave her an adorable smile and kissed her forehead. “So what does your fortune say?” he asked.

 

Dany cracked open her cookie and pulled out the ribbon of paper. “ “Wealth awaits you very soon,” she read, crinkling her nose. “I sure fucking hope so,” she said crumpling the paper. “What about yours?” she asked Jon.

 

He peeked at his and said “ “Live in the moment for the present is fleeting” Is that even a fortune?” he asked, genuinely confused.

 

“Sounds like advice to me,” said Dany.

 

Jon crawled over to Dany and pinned her down. “What are you doing Jon?” she said,  giggling.

 

“Living in the moment. I must say it feels pretty damn good.”

 

“Mmm, she moaned as he felt her through her shirt, his hand snaking up her top. She moved to take off her shirt, leaving her with just a bra on. If one could call it that. It was sheer and lacy, her nipples clearly visible through the net fabric.

 

“Did you have this on all day, Dany?”

 

“Yes,” she breathed as his kisses littered her neck.

 

“Fuck,” exclaimed Jon. “You sexy little minx. Wearing naughty underwear under your office clothes.”

 

“If you think this is naughty,” she breathed through his kisses on her breasts, “then you should see my panties,” she said.

 

His eyes went dark, processing the information she just let out. He went for her trousers, but got frustrated because of the high waisted buttons that impeded his end goal.

 

“What kind of pants are these?” he muttered.

 

“They're yours. Well Lannister's Spring 2017 collection. I had them hemmed to my height…” she trailed off as she took off the final button and shimmied them down her waist.

 

“Lord, have mercy,” said Jon eyeing her panties. They were naughty indeed. Dany put on her sexiest set of lingerie before leaving the house today. Sheer, see through net matching her barely there flimsy bra, lace trimmings and as she opened her legs--

 

“Crotchless,” rasped Jon, his mouth running dry in total arousal. “You're just something else Dany.”

 

“So where do you want me Jon?” asked Dany.

 

“Kitchen island. Get on there. And open your legs to me,” he commanded. Dany turned around and made her way to the kitchen island, with the beautiful white quartz countertop and black cabinets. Jon gave hera little playful smack on her ass which made her yelp with delight.

 

She felt Jon's strong hands hoist her up onto the cool stone surface and she did as told, opening her thighs up to reveal her wet and glistening sex. Jon pulled Dany closer to the edge and made her lean backwards, indecently spreading her legs wide apart and placing his head in between them.

 

“It's time for my dessert,” he said, lowering his head to her wet pussy and sniffing it, taking in her essence and musk scent that turned him on so very much. One swift and agonizingly slow lick was made from the bottom of her cunt to the top, avoiding her clit which was practically throbbing and pulsing for it to be touched.

 

Getting to work, Jon licked and laved her folds, sucking in her essence and juices, the indecent wet noises filling the air in echoes around the empty apartment. Dany started to moan and writhe with pleasure at what his tongue was accomplishing. Jon's fingers soon joined in, gathering her flowing juices with his index and middle finger, lubricating them, before driving them into her vagina, pumping them in and out quite easily due to how slick her pussy had gotten. Jon focused his tongue on her aching clitoris, sucking and applying pressure to her bundle of nerves, making her toes curl and her eyes close with ecstasy. The words coming out of her mouth were almost unintelligible, a mixture of swearing and exaltations. The feeling of her clit being stimulated at the same time as his two, now three fingers, pumping in and out of her pussy was so overwhelming, so much to handle, and so good that she forgot where she was. She felt the wave of pleasure building up, reaching her climax oh so slowly, the pleasure reaching the peak of no return. She felt her pussy walls convulse and clench around his fingers, her thighs tremble, and a gush of wetness emptied onto Jon's hand and mouth, still latched onto her clit. Pushing his head away, she came down from her orgasm, breathing unevenly.

 

He looked up from her pussy, looking proud but tired, and Dany got down from the counter, legs still wobbly and backed him into a block of cabinets. She kissed him with all the fury she could muster, licking and tasting herself all over his mouth and under his tongue. She brought the fingers that were inside of her to her mouth and sucked those down as well, savoring her essence.

 

“You filthy girl. You like the way you taste don't you,” Jon said in a deep whisper. “You licked all of your pussy juice off of me.”

 

“I want to lick all of your cum off you if you'll let me,” said Dany, eyes hooded with lust. Dany helped Jon out of his shirt and pants, and slid down his briefs to find his engorged member ready for the taking. She got on her knees and took him into her mouth, her head bobbing as Jon stroked her silver tresses lovingly. Jon groaned and pulled his head back, revelling in the pleasure Dany was inciting in him. She kept her pace up, gagging a bit here and there, but all together focused and efficient at her task of bringing Jon to orgasm. She felt his body tense and a guttural moan and readied herself for his seed, milking his erect penis of his cum, doing her best to swallow it all.

 

“Dany, oh fuck. Dany, you're incredible. That was phenomenal,” panted Jon. She looked up at him with sultry eyes, licking off some cum that had dripped down the side of her mouth. “You're such a filthy girl" said Jon. "Just the dirtiest little thing I've ever seen,” he said.

 

“Can I kiss you?” asked Dany, unsure where Jon stood on tasting himself in her mouth. “Yes,” he replied, taking her in his mouth, open mouth and sloppily kissing her until she needed to come up for air.

 

“Which room is next?” asked Dany.

 

“The master bathroom," answered Jon, swooping up Dany's petite form and making his way to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend visits. Things heat up in a nightclub. And of course, smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments guys!!!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment more. Your words are such great encouragement. Also I am fishing for ideas on what to do with them next...any requests?? 
> 
> Don't read this at work or at a public place haha! Unless you're into that...

“Good morning, Mr Stark,” said Dany with a small smirk. “I was about to call your personal line, since you hadn't come in yet.”

 

It was 10:45 in the morning and Jon had just walked into the office, looking disheveled and slightly exhausted. 

 

Dany knew the reason. It was her. They'd had hard and fast sex in the bathroom of his new place. Jon and Dany then retreated back to his hotel room, where they'd gone two more rounds before they both nodded off to what only could be described as a post coital coma. Jon was still snoring when Dany snuck out at 5am, heading back to her place and then back to work.

 

“How are you doing so well? I'm wrecked,” he said. 

 

“I guess I don't really need as much sleep?” she said quietly. “Anyways. I have a few things for you that came in. First, all your furniture and boxes are being delivered at 12. I've set up a full service move job that will unpack and set everything up for you. I moved your 11am call with Peter Baelish to 2pm. And a Theon Greyjoy called asking me to inform you that he's in town and that you're going to host him and I quote “ _ in your sweet new bachelor pad _ .”” Dany said, unamused. 

 

“Thanks for handling the delivery and moving that meeting. As for Theon… I'll deal with him. Thank you Dany. Er, Miss Targaryen.”

 

“Dany is fine,” she said. “There's some hot coffee and a bagel waiting for you at your desk,” she added. 

 

“You're seriously the best. I'm going to miss you when you get promoted.”

 

Dany felt herself blush and her heart race with excitement.

 

….

 

“Hello! Are you Jon's secretary?” asked a wiry young man with blonde hair and a mischievous look on this face.  

 

“We use the term Administrative Assistant,” said Dany politely, catching his eye. There was an unmistakable look of flirtation in them. 

 

“You're not what I pictured when I heard your voice and your name,” he said. 

 

“What were you picturing?” asked Dany, mildly amused. 

 

“I don't know, a middle aged, unattractive woman…But you're clearly the opposite. Incredibly gorgeous and sexy actually,” he said, winking at her. Dany all but rolled her eyes at this pickup line. 

 

“I'm Theon,” he said, giving his hand for Dany to shake. Dany took it to be polite. 

 

“Hey buddy,” said Jon's voice from behind.

 

“Jonno! Just meeting your cute little secretary here. You're living your best life up here huh?” he exclaimed, giving Jon a warm hug. 

 

“We call them admins here,” started Jon, eyeing Dany and Theon curiously. 

 

“So Dany, tell me, are you seeing anybody?” asked Theon, seemingly out of the blue. Dany shot a quick look to Jon then over to Theon. 

 

“No... I'm not. I'm....single,” she said, seeing Jon's jaw twitch from the corner of her eye. 

 

“Theon, this is highly inappropriate…” interrupted Jon, but Theon still continued. “Don't mind Jon here, he's a bit of a wet blanket. So Jon and I were planning on going out tonight. You know buying a table at a club, meeting some women, maybe they'll come home with us if we're lucky…” Dany caught Jon's eye and raised her brow suspiciously. “So maybe you can put on a nice little dress, bring a friend or two? I'm sure they'll be as hot as you since hot girls travel in packs, right?” he asked confidently. 

 

_ Jon making plans to pick up women _ , she thought,  _ What the actual fuck? _

 

Overwhelmed with what only could be described as jealousy, Dany looked Theon in the eye and said, “That sounds great, I'll come.” This was much to the chagrin of Jon, who clicked his jaw at her acceptance of Theon’s invitation. 

 

“All right!” said Theon with a shit eating grin. “See Jon, that's how you pick up a beautiful woman. Learn from the master,” he said. 

 

Dany snuck a look at Jon who had a flash of anger that he masked as annoyance come across his face. 

 

…

 

“Missi, c'mon. It's a table at the Newton, those are so expensive and super nice!” pleaded Dany on the phone with her. “Plus… You can style me however you want. I'll literally be your guinea pig tonight.”

 

“I don't know. Partying with our boss sounds weird. But, I suppose you're right. I've been wanting to check out that place for a while. Plus, I just finished this little dress that I've been dying to put you in she be trailed off. She pondered for a second. Okay let's do it. Come by my workstation after work.”

 

“Ah Missi! You're the best!” exclaimed Dany. 

 

The rest of the day went by slowly. Jon had meetings for most of the day and went to lunch with Theon, giving Dany enough time apart from him to wonder how tonight was going to pan out. She certainly hope he wasn't going out to pick up random women, and perhaps her mere presence there would prevent him from doing that? 

 

Five PM hit and a very tired looking Jon made his way back to his office, pausing at Dany's desk. 

 

“Hey,” he said, quietly, “I'm sorry about Theon. He's kind of a jackass. You didn't have to accept his invite though.”

 

“Oh, I wanted to Jon. You know, to see how you pick up women and bring them back to your place…” she said snidely. 

 

“I don't do that, Dany.” He paused. “Not anymore.”

 

“Well let's see. Tonight.” She looked up at him through hooded eyes. “I can't wait,” she said, smirking. 

 

Exhaling Jon muttered something under his breath and walked into his office.

 

….

 

“Don't you think it's a but much?” asked Dany, looking at herself in the mirror. 

 

“Absolutely not! You look so ridiculously good. A true knockout!” Missi exclaimed. 

 

The dress was bordering on sophisticated and racy. The fabric was a rich deep magenta. The front was a very deep V neck cut that reached almost to the front of her midriff, showing off a lot more of her cleavage than she was used to, the back another deep V reaching to her waistline. The skirt was a midi cut with a slit up the back to make it easier to walk. Missi had pulled Dany's hair back into a slick low side ponytail and finished the look with a cat eye makeup. She looked like she belonged in a designer ad, not real life. 

 

Looking at Missi, looking equally stunning in a mint green, form fitting maxi dress with a slit up to her thigh, she nodded approvingly. 

 

“Ok, I admit it. You have the magic touch,” Dany said. 

 

“Girl, trust me. Now finish your drink, our ride is almost here,” she commanded. 

 

Dany downed her drink in an effort to calm her nerves but it didn't do much. It was the first time Jon and her would be in a public setting and she was unsure how it would go. 

 

….

 

“Oh my gosh, it's him!” exclaimed Missi, pointing to the bouncer at the front door.

 

“Who?”

 

“That guy Grey!!! The one at my gym that I have a huge crush on! He's the bouncer here!!!”

 

“Oh wow! What are the odds of that?” said Dany looking at Grey. He was a very attractive, well built man. 

 

“Let me handle this,” said Missi, eyeing the line around the block to get in. Adjusting her breasts (eliciting a laugh from Dany), she walked up confidently to Grey, who was busy looking down at the clipboard. 

 

“Sorry love, you need to get in the line. Even if you have a table,” he said not looking up.

 

“Can't make an exception for me?” she asked sweetly. 

 

He looked up and his stoic face softened. “Missandei. Wow. It's nice to see you here. You look… Great,” he said giving her a once over. “It's just you and your friend?” he asked looking at Dany. 

 

“Yes,” she replied. 

 

“Ok I'll let you in. Have fun. And…say bye to me before you leave,” he said, rather shyly. 

 

Missi glanced at Dany, and turned around.  _ That girl just oozes confidence _ thought Dany. They made their way in from coat check and the club was crowded to the brim. A former warehouse, the Newton was downtown's newest hotspot. 

 

“Should we find your boss?” asked Missi snarkily, making Dany roll her eyes. 

 

“I don't know…”

 

“Well, looking at the prices of these drinks, we should just find Jon and his little friend because I'm not paying $20 for a martini.” stated Missi. 

 

“Fair enough.” She took out her phone about to text Jon when she felt a sweaty palm touch the small of her back. 

 

“Dany,” said Theon with a slight slur in his voice. “Damn you can clean up,” he said indecently staring at her cleavage like it was a buffet or something. “Come doll, let me bring you and your gorgeous friend to our table,” he said, guiding her upstairs, his hand never leaving her back. 

 

Rounding the corner, his table came into view, surrounded by a gaggle of leggy model types hovering around the free drinks. Jon was seated towards the corner, looking absolutely handsome, with a fitted grey blazer, an open necked button down shirt and glossy brown leather shoes. She saw two girls trying to converse with him and she felt immediately territorial. Her fists clenched and her stomach lurched at the sight. 

 

“Oi Jon, look who I found,” shouted Theon, now grasping Dany by the waist and drawing himself even closer to her. He was getting incredibly handsy. Jon looked up and immediately jumped up. “Dany,” he exclaimed. He clocked the tension between Theon and her and his jaw tightened. “Theon, you should quit manhandling my admin unless you want an HR complaint filed against you,” he cooly said. 

 

“Damn Jon ruining all the fun. Anyways there's more chicks here to have a party with, amiright??” he said, grabbing another leggy blonde.

 

“I'm sorry about him. Can I make you and Missi a drink?” Jon offered, with a sincere smile. 

 

“Gin and tonic,” Missi replied, her attention averted to the dancefloor, seemingly looking for someone. “Make that two,” added Dany, coming closer to Jon. The two girls that were hovering over him had disappeared like flies once Jon's attention was focused solely on Dany. 

 

“That's quite a dress Dany,” said Jon once Missi was out of earshot. “Why'd you wear it?”

 

“Why do you think I wore it?” she said challenging him. 

 

“To make me jealous,” said Jon.

 

“Is it working?” asked Dany. 

 

“Oh yes. I don't want any other man looking at you but I can't control that. And it's driving me crazy,” he said, handing her a drink, then one to Missi.

 

“Jonno!!! Come here! They don't believe we have matching tattoos!!!” screamed Theon from the group of girls. 

 

“Go. I'll be here, enjoying,” said Dany. 

 

“I'll be right back,” said Jon. 

 

Missi came over and raised her eyebrow. “Something you wanna tell me?” she asked.

 

“Mmm. No. I don't know what you're talking about,” said Dany, playing dumb. 

 

“Someone has the hots for her boss,” she said in a sing song voice. “That's it, isn't it?”

 

_ Not even close _ , she wanted to say. But all Dany did was nod and take a big gulp of her drink. 

 

Missi glanced down at her phone, reading a message then smiling. “Dany, would you be really upset if I met up with Grey now? Just for a bit… He's on break.”

 

“No I wouldn't be upset at all. Go! Have fun! Be safe!” Dany shouted after Missi. 

 

Missi glanced at Jon coming back. “You too,” she said shrewdly. 

 

“Hey, sorry. Theon is wasted…” said Jon. 

 

“It's ok. So. Do you want to dance?” asked Dany. 

 

“Honestly no. I'm not much of a dancer,” he confessed. 

 

“It's a shame. Maybe I'll go there alone and see if someone else wants to…” she said, turning around. 

 

Jon caught her hand. “I'm coming with you, you stubborn woman. You're not going into that dance floor, dressed like that, without me.”

 

Dany smiled and led him into the floor. She started singing the lyrics to a popular dance song and dancing close to Jon, who was awkwardly trying to dance but also not move much at the same time. 

 

Dany grabbed him by his hands and placed them square on her hips. She put her hands around his neck and got closer to him, their bodies touching each other.  “Just follow my hips,” she instructed, swaying to the beat and pressing up against him. “See not bad. Loosen yourself up. Dancing is like… Making love. Going with the flow, responding to my body, to the music.”

 

“I can do that,” he said huskily, his eyes averting to her petite body, flush against his. The beat became a little faster and Dany moved in front of Jon, placing his hands on her hips and sensually grinding her ass into his crotch. She felt him harden and his breathing intensify, mesmerized and entranced by Dany's body writhing against him. He leaned into her neck, and began sucking on the area directly below her earlobe, knowing it was a sensitive spot for her. Dany moaned and turned around, facing him, and pulled his neck down so their lips met, tongues clashing against each other in a hot, open mouthed kiss that made world around them seem to disappear. 

 

“Excuse me, sir,” said a strong voice that made Jon jump off Dany. They both turned and Dany saw Grey standing in front of them, a serious look on his face. “I'm sorry to interrupt, but your friend up there is passed out on the sofa, and needs to be escorted out of the club before we call the police,” he said. 

 

“Fucking Theon,” said Jon. “I'm sorry Dany, I need to handle this. I'll text you tonight yes,” he said, caressing the back of her neck gently and pecking her on the forehead before making his way behind Grey. 

 

Once Grey left, Dany saw Missandei, with her arms crossed, eyebrow arched, and foot tapping, staring directly at where Jon and Dany had been making out.

 

“I can explain,” started Dany.

 

“Oh you better explain. What hell was that right there?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Let's get out of here Missi,” said Dany. 

 

….

 

“2 carne asada tacos and 2 chicken tinga tacos,” said Dany, handing over her cash to the woman manning the taco truck outside the nightclub.

 

Missi was sitting at a set of portable table and chairs nearby, her haute outfit a stark contrast to the grittiness of an outdoor food truck parked in an alleyway. 

 

Dany made her way to the table and sat down.

 

“Spill,” said Missandei, looking at Dany over her bottle of water.

 

Dany recounted how she met Jon, and their encounter the night before he was appointed. And their subsequent encounters after that.

 

“That's fucking crazy!” exclaimed Missi, mouth full of taco. “Excuse me? A one night stand just happened to be your future boss? Is your life for real right now?”

 

“I know. It's bonkers. We just can't seem to stay away from each other. Whenever we are together it's like this magnetic pull that binds us. I just can't get enough of him. I'm totally infatuated...with my boss!” exclaimed Dany dramatically putting her head down.

 

“I think it's kinda cute. You know, the universe is trying to put you two together. So what are you going to do now?” 

 

“Well, Jon's said he'd put me in a new position. A promotion maybe? Once I show him the work I can do, he'll speak with the board of directors and hopefully place me somewhere else.”

 

Missi’s expression turned skeptical.

 

“What? You don't think he'll help me?” asked Dany. 

 

“Oh I have no doubt he'll try. But…”

 

“What? What should I do? What would you do in my shoes?”

 

“Well Dany, I'd look for another job.”

 

“What?” said Dany incredulously. 

 

“Hear me out. You can stay with Jon this way and...maybe you can take control of your own career for once. Your gig as an admin is nice and you're close to all the important people but Dany, you should apply for a job where you're actually doing what you want to do. No more answering phone calls or running to get coffee. Real work Dany.”

 

“I suppose you're right.”

 

“I  _ know _ I'm right,” said Missi proudly. “Just apply and see what happens. No pressure. But keeping this under wraps is gonna be a lot harder than it sounds.”

 

“Missi you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this,” said Dany. 

 

“Dany, have I given you any reason to not trust me? My lips are sealed. Also. You both looked hot on the dance floor. Is the sex..” she trailed off. 

 

“It's fucking mind-blowing,” finished Dany with a giggle. 

 

….

 

Dany felt her phone vibrate under her pillow. It was Jon and it was 3:30am. Groggy and confused she answered it. 

 

“Hello?” she managed to croak out. 

 

“I'm sorry to wake you,” said Jon. “I'm... outside your door. Can you let me in?”

 

“Yes, of course,” said Dany jolting upwards. She strode across her living room and opened her door to find Jon on the other side, wearing the same clothes from the club. Dany looked down at herself, wearing worn out sleep shorts and an old ratty T-shirt. Her hair was pulled into to a messy bun and she had scrubbed every last bit of make up off, leaving her bare, raw, and unfiltered. 

 

“I'm sorry to be over at such an hour, probably should've let you sleep, but...I don't know, I just needed to see you tonight,” said Jon nervously. 

 

“It's ok. I missed you too,* said Dany, pulling Jon in for a kiss. 

 

“Where's Theon?” asked Dany, leading him into her room, and snuggling in her bedding. She watched as Jon took off his pants and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his chiseled abs. 

 

*He's passed out at my place. He's fine, I made sure. He's just...too much sometimes,” said Jon. 

 

“Yeah he is,” Dany said, settling on Jon's bare chest. Jon looked down at Dany. 

 

“Don't take this wrong Dany, but you've never looked prettier than how you look right now.”

 

“What? I'm not even wearing any--”

 

“You're naturally gorgeous. No make up, hair up, in your old PJs. You're beautiful.”

 

“Mmm Jon thank you…” she said, giving him a slow, deep kiss. Jon's hands went to her thighs, inching up to reach under for her panties, when she swatted them away. “Jon, sleep first. Then fuck,” said Dany sleepinly as she turned around and let him spoon her. He chuckled and kissed her hair.

 

“Goodnight Dany,” he whispered in her ear, as Dany drifted off back into a dreamless slumber. 

 

…

 

“Good morning to you,” said Dany, grinding up on Jon as he stirred sleepily. It was morning time and the sunlight was streaming through the blinds covering Dany's bedroom window, creating a beautifully yellow room.

 

It was Saturday and there was no rush to get ready and head into work, so Dany relished being lazy in her bed, snuggled up against Jon. 

 

“Sleep then fuck,* replied Jon, bringing Dany in closer. 

 

“That's right, I did say that, didn't I?” she said with a giggle. 

 

Jon let out a cantankerous sneeze startling Dany. 

 

“Holy crap you nearly shook the whole apartment!” she jested, as he sniffled. “There's tissues on my nightstand,” said Dany. She heard him fumble through her drawer. “No I said ON my nightsta--”

 

Her heart dropped when she turned to see what Jon was holding up from venturing into her special drawer. Her favorite turquoise vibrator. 

 

“Hmm what's this?” asked Jon rhetorically with a smile. 

 

Dany fought hard not to blush but felt her cheeks redden. “It's...my vibrator.”

 

“Do you use…this?”

 

“Yes,” replied Dany. 

 

“Have you used it since you've met me?” he asked. 

 

“Well Jon, I've had your cock inside me every single night since I've met you, so no, I haven't used it.”

 

Jon smiled. “How do you use it?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like, how do you use it to turn you on?” he said, lowering his voice and octave, eyes darkening with lust.

 

“You wanna know...how I fuck myself, with this?” asked Dany, grabbing the sex toy from his hand. 

 

“Yes tell me,” said Jon huskily, his breath hitching. 

 

“Well sometimes, I…use it on my clit while I finger fuck myself,” she said getting closer to Jon, “And sometimes, I stick in my pussy and turn it on on the highest setting while I flick my clit over and over til I cum.”

 

Jon's chest heaved and she could see him harden underneath his briefs. 

 

“But most of all, I love to…” Dany leaned into his ear and whispered, “fuck myself in the ass with it.” 

 

“Shit,” exhaled Jon as he looked positively wrecked for a moment before composing himself together.

 

“Take your clothes off. And show me how you how you pleasure yourself,” he demanded.

 

“Yes sir,” she whispered, throwing her shirt over her head to reveal her perfect tits. Jon couldn't help but grab them and give them a pinch, enough to elicit a hiss from Dany. She worked the elastic of her shorts down, then her panties, revealing her bare mound. She was stark naked and Jon swallowed a lump in this throat as she captivated him once again. 

 

She reached out her hand and opened her palm, making Jon hand over her vibrator. “Take off your briefs,” she demanded. “I want to see how hard I can make you get by just looking at me,” said Dany. Jon obliged, and pulled his briefs down, revealing Jon's perfect cock, proudly standing up and engorged. Licking her lips, Dany set to work. 

 

She turned on the vibrator low and spread her legs wide open facing Jon, leaning her head back on the pillows. He took his length in his hand and began pumping, brows furrowed in concentration. 

 

“Slowly Jon,” Dany whispered as she dragged the vibrator across her clit and writhed underneath it, eliciting a moan. Jon exhaled, watching her little show. With her other hand she used one finger to slowly penetrate herself, dragging it along her wet glistening folds before driving it into her dark hole. Pumping in and out, she added another finger all while holding the vibrator against her clit. Her breathing becoming erratic, she busied herself with observing Jon, now stroking himself up and down with his left hand, eyes never leaving her cunt, his breathing becoming haggard and uneven. She felt her back arch, about to come. 

 

“Dany, stop,” said Jon suddenly. She looked at him confused. “Take your fingers out of your cunt,” Jon commanded. She did as she was told, taking her fingers out, sticky and drenched with her honeyed essence. Jon moved closer to Dany and grabbed her fingers that were just inside of her, sucking them deep into his mouth, greedily sucking out every bit of wetness that Dany scooped from inside of her. Her vibrator fell onto the bed and she looked up at him.

 

“Why'd you stop me from orgasming?” asked Dany. 

 

“Because I want to be the one to do it,” said Jon. “Because I want to cum so hard inside of you. Because I want you to have a real cock inside of you while you play with your clit.”

 

“Yes, please,” moaned Dany as she spread her legs wantonly, her slick pussy so wet and  ready to be taken. “Hold this against your clit,” said Jon, handing her the vibrator. “And increase the speed,” he added. 

 

Obeying his orders, Dany turned on her toy and began to rub her hard clit, while at the same time, Jon aligned himself against her wet entrance and thrusted himself in, harshly and roughly. The feeling was intense, and Dany all but screamed. Giving her one powerful thrust after another, Jon had Dany moaning and cursing. the feeling of her clit being stimulated as well as her walls being subjected to every thrust Jon was giving her was almost too much. 

 

Jon paused and pulled out and Dany frowned at the loss she felt. “Do you have lube?” he asked. 

 

“Yes, same drawer,” said Dany, propping herself up. “Why? What are you going to do?” she asked curiously. 

 

“Do you trust me?” asked Jon. 

 

“Completely.”

 

“Then sit back. Let me take care of you,” said Jon, as he popped open the tube of lube and coated his fingers with it. Dany looked at him curiously and sat back, opening her thighs to Jon, waiting for his next move. He sheathed himself inside of her completely again, easily slipping into her wet and inviting folds, eliciting a moan from Dany's lips. Gently thrusting, he whispered to Dany “now turn on your naughty toy and rub your clit with it.” 

 

Daenerys complied, gasping from the sensation. She felt Jon's hand slide down her crack and into her back entrance, his lubed fingers spreading the jelly like substance around her puckered ring. Gasping in shock she looked in his eyes and encouraged him with a nod as if to say  _ go ahead. _ His middle finger found its way inside her backside, thrusting in and out as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her cunt. With the feeling of being so full, so stimulated in every possible orifice in her body, Dany was losing her mind. She was blacking to out from the stimulation of it all; never before had she felt these sensations  _ simultaneously _ before.  She couldn't even begin to understand what was going on, her body feeling utterly and completely on the verge of total ruin and wreckage. The pleasure was so heightened, it almost felt painful, and with one more thrust Dany's hand slipped from her vibrator and fell down, her back arched off the bed and she screamed from what only could be described as the best orgasm she's ever had in her life. Jons release came almost at the same time, thrusting into her to seemingly new depths, hot spurts of his white cum filling Dany's cunt almost to the brim. Their breathing subsided and Dany felt Jon soften inside of her.

 

He pulled out of her slowly, his copious hot seed dribbling down her vagina. 

 

“Oh my God, Jon!” exclaimed Dany still in shock. “Best sex of my life.”

 

“I know. Same,” he said. “Our sexual chemistry is off the charts Dany. I just can't get enough of you. I want you every waking moment,” confessed Jon. 

 

Dany looked over and cupped his cheek, bristling his soft beard. “I know me too. The attraction is too strong.”

 

“I want...you to be mine Dany,” Jon said quietly. 

 

“What does being  _ yours _ entail,” asked Dany, tilting her head. 

 

“You're with me exclusively. And you're not single. You're taken. And...we go out more. On dates.”

 

“And in the office?”

 

Jon inhaled. “I'll speak to the board first thing Monday in your transfer. Once you're out from under me, we can be open about us.”

 

“Thank you Jon…”she paused. “So does being my boyfriend now mean I get to force you to make me breakfast on the weekends?” she asked cheekily. “I'm hungry after all that activity,” she said rubbing her stomach. 

 

Jon kissed her deeply. “Baby I'll do anything for you. At your service,” he said, jolting out of bed. 

 

...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, a definitive moment, and some light angst.
> 
> Hang in there peeps, don't be too upset at me after reading this. Promise I won't leave you guys hanging high and dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the long wait!!! 
> 
> Enjoy! I live for those comments and kudos xoxo.

“Oh right there, babe. Yes, yes!” shouted Dany from under Jon, as he thrusted hard into her, her walls clenching around his throbbing hard cock. She felt so warm, so right, like she was made just for him. On her face was the unmistakable look of ecstasy, cheeks flushed, lips plump and kiss-swollen, eyes hooded and dark. She was magnificent and coming undone, just as he was. The feeling was too strong, overwhelming, as Jon stopped holding back and let himself go, ejecting spurts of his hot seed into Dany's greedy cunt. 

 

“Fuck!” exclaimed Jon, as he slowed down and came back to reality. 

 

“You curse too much,” said Dany jokingly, coming in for a kiss. 

 

“Can you blame me? You're a fucking beast in the sheets,” he said, burying his face in her beautiful silver spun hair, inhaling her distinctive scent.

 

Dany peeked at the clock beside Jon's bed. “Ok now I really have to go. It's so late,” said Dany. She said she needed to leave two hours ago, but a goodbye kiss led to making out, which led to Jon undressing Dany and fucking her senseless into his bed for the third time that evening. 

 

Gathering her things, Jon couldn't help but feel a little sad at seeing her go.

 

“Can't spend the night?” he asked earnestly, stroking her hair. 

 

“I've gotta get back home and take a shower and get ready for tomorrow,” said Dany. 

 

“You know, I have half a dresser and a whole side of my closet that's empty,” he said, hoping that Dany took the hint.

 

She quirked her head. 

 

“What do you mean by that Jon?” she asked, putting on her shirt. 

 

“I mean...I have this huge apartment, I live right by our office, and...you're my girlfriend now, so…” he trailed off, “maybe you can leave a few things here,” he finally said. 

 

“I don't know. I have my own place. You don't want all my things cluttering your space anyways,” she said. 

 

“We can start small. Tell you what, we can start with this,” he said getting up and finding a black lacy panty that Jon had kept from the day before. He placed it in one of the empty drawers in his dresser. 

 

“Jon Stark, are you stealing my underwear?”

 

“No. Maybe,” he said smiling at her. 

 

“Keep that up and I won't have any left to wear.”

 

“I mean, I think that's a win win for me,” he said. 

 

Dany kissed him. “You're crazy. I'll see you tomorrow, boss.” 

 

“Can't wait,” he said, as she left his apartment. 

 

…

 

Waking up alone was getting more and more difficult for Jon. He groaned looking at the alarm clock, aware of the cold empty space next to him that Dany had occupied earlier the night before. Showering and putting on his suit, he took a deep breath and focused himself for the day ahead. It was important to Dany and to him as well that the board meeting goes well today, as he would be making the request for her promotion today. 

 

Walking into his office, he was greeted by the lovely sight of Daenerys smiling and greeting him formally. It was the best part of his day. Oh how he wanted to just sweep her up and kiss her right there, but office propriety took precedent. 

 

Taking up a struggling fashion label was never in the plans for Jon, but after numerous fights and arguments with his father, he wanted to prove to them that he was ready to lead Stark Consulting one day. It had always been a bitter rivalry between him and his half brother Robb and finally Jon had the opportunity to show everyone that he had what it takes to run a company successfully.

 

“Jon, I have a file for you to look over, may I come in?” asked Dany politely and demurely, eyes downcast, looking killer in a red dress and black heels. 

 

“Yes, please,” said Jon surprised by her sudden formality.

 

“Hello,” she said coming into his office with a manila folder.  _ Probably some memo to sign _ thought Jon. Not immediately handing it over she wandered casually to the window of his office, swiftly pulling the blinds shut. 

 

“Why do you need privacy to hand me a folder?” asked Jon, playfully. 

 

“Look inside. I think you'll find the contents very... intriguing,” said Dany with a smile leaning over his desk.

 

Jon took a peek and inhaled sharply. He spotted something red and lacy. He grabbed the item with his fingers and dangled it in front of Dany, revealing a skimpy red lace thong. 

 

“Jesus Christ, you're fucking killing me,” said Jon huskily. Dany made her way to Jon and swivelled his chair to face her. “I wore these today so they'd smell like me. You can add them to your little collection at your place,” said Dany inching her way to Jon's lap. 

 

“So if you wore these today, then what are you wearing now?” asked Jon, mesmerized by the blonde seductress about to straddle him in his office chair. 

 

“Nothing,” she whispered into his ear, before straddling him completely on his lap. Jon's hand went up her smooth milky white thigh and inched closer to her core, fingers reaching her dripping wet slit. He let out a groan and she ground harder on his fingers.

 

“I want you to fuck me on his chair,” said Dany, reaching for his shirt and untucking it. Jon was in a daze and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down his waist along with his briefs, his hard cock springing out and into the air, ready for the taking. Aligning her sopping wet pussy onto his stone hard length, she settled onto him in one quick motion, the feeling of her tight wet cunt surround his throbbing penis was otherworldly. 

 

“Hard and fast,* commanded Dany, and who was Jon to deny her that? Knowing exactly what she needed, he pushed into her hard, moving her body up and down with his strong arms. Her pussy seemed to grab his length even harder with every hard thrust, his grunts and her wanton moans filling the air of his private office. Going faster and being totally utterly relentless, Jon felt himself inch towards his release, his balls tightening and his pace quickening. He was going to lose control soon, and with a final, almost painful thrust, he filled her with his hot cum, trying his best to silence his groans. 

Breathing heavily, they both locked eyes and gave into a slow passionate kiss. “I can't believe...I just fucked you in my office,” said Jon. 

 

“I've been fantasizing about this for a while,” admitted Dany, looking down on him with her doe eyes.  _ She was so beautiful and ravishing _ thought Jon. 

 

Looking at them still sheathed inside each other, Jon pulled out some tissues and carefully separated himself from Dany's warmth. “Here let me,” offered Jon, wiping his sticky release from her thighs and around her cunt. 

 

“I'll take this,” she said, reaching for her underwear. 

 

“I thought that was for me to keep?” Jon said jokingly. 

 

“Sorry I'll give it back to you tonight,* she said, kissing him quickly and adjusting her skirt. 

 

“Good luck at the board meeting today Jon. I hope I made you relax a bit,” she said.

 

“You have no idea,” said Jon.

 

…

 

Rounding the corner into the boardroom, Jon was surprised to see who was occupying the seat next to his at the head of the table. His father, Ned Stark.

 

“Dad, I had no idea you were going to be here. “

 

“Can't I check up and see how my eldest son is doing?,” he said, with a smile. “Plus, I need to make sure things are going in the right direction.”

 

Jon's insides clenched. He was upset his father felt the need to keep tabs on him like a teenager.  _ Always the one having to prove himself again _ , he thought. 

 

“I was hoping I'd have a word with you sometime before we begin?,” he said, standing up. “I've asked your lovely secretary--”

 

“Admin,” interrupted Jon

 

“Sorry,  _ admin _ , to book us a room. Let's head over now.”

 

Jon's heart was beating fast. He had no idea what his father wanted to bring up but he hoped to god it wasn't anything to do with Dany. 

 

Closing the door behind them, Ned sat down and pointed to the empty chair in front of him. 

“Son, I'm beyond happy that you've taken over the company. And from what I hear you've made great strides in the right direction to turn this around. This could be a big PR break for our company and built great networks for the future.”

 

“Thanks Dad.”

 

“I just worry…about distractions,”

  
  


“Distraction?” questioned Jon. 

 

“Yes, you've always been a little in your head. Getting a bit carried away and becoming focused on the wrong things.”

 

“Where is this going?” asked Jon impatiently.

 

“I spoke to Theon,” said Ned. 

 

“What the fuck does he know?” exclaimed Jon, frustrated. 

 

“Control yourself Jon. Theon mentioned that you've been...cavorting with your secretary Dany? I must say I have to take Theon's words with a grain of salt but..”

 

“He's right, dad.”

 

“Excuse me, what?” said Ned, surprised. 

 

“He's right. I'm...seeing Dany. My admin, Dany. We met under different circumstances but, I am with her,” Jon said. 

 

“Jon, Jon, Jon,” repeated Ned, shaking his head. “Alright boy. This is what needs to be done. You are to revoke your request for the promotion from the board meeting’s agenda. And you are to end the relationship. We cannot terminate her on the basis of having an affair with you but…”

 

“It's not an affair, we are together, dad, for heaven's sake!” shouted Jon. 

 

“Control yourself. I was young like you too. But my duty always came before myself. And I suggest it's time yours did too.” With that, he stood up and left Jon dumbfounded in the room. 

 

….

 

Jon walked into his office after the board meeting, head hung low. Giving Dany a tentative smile, he ducked into his office and sank into his chair, giving a deep breath. 

 

He knew he had to tell her. He knew she was going to be disappointed. A soft knock at the door distracted Jon from his thoughts. 

 

“Come in,” he said 

 

Dany peeked her head through the door, and quietly asked, “Can we talk?”

 

“Of course,” said Jon, looking around uneasily. “Actually, can you take your lunch now? I'll ask Nora to cover your phone. Let's talk outside the office perhaps,” he said.

 

“Oh sure, no problem,” said Dany. 

 

Making their way to the cafe across the street, they were seated on the patio. 

 

“So...good news, I hope?” said Dany expectantly, reaching out to hold his clammy hands. 

 

“Dany, I…I don't know how to say this…” started Jon. 

 

Her face fell. And Jon's heart just about broke. 

 

“They didn't approve it, did they?,” she asked calmly. 

 

“Well, the board never really reviewed the request…” started Jon.

 

“What do you mean never reviewed? You didn't get to the agenda item or…?” asked Dany sternly. 

 

“I took it off the agenda.”

 

“What?” exclaimed Dany. Jon was in deep shit and he needed to fix this. 

 

“It's not what you think, it wasn't me, my father…”

 

“Your father told you to take me out of consideration? Your father?!” exclaimed Dany. “I'm sorry but who is the CEO of this company, you or him?” she said angrily. 

 

“It's not like that, I just have to prove to him…”

 

Dany held her hand up to quiet him. “I just...don't need to hear this,” she paused, collecting herself. “Look, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I think I just...put my faith in the wrong place.”

 

“No, Dany don't say that. You know how much I like you…”

 

“I know but. This is work. My career. My future. And I feel like I'm playing with it. I'm letting others direct my path,* she said, “the path that I need to forge myself.”

 

Jon quirked his head to the side confused. “I don't understand…” he began.

 

Dany took a deep breath and said those unexpected words. “I quit, Jon.”

 

“What?” said Jon in disbelief. 

 

“I quit. I have to. I can't see myself as an admin forever. And I think it'll help you and me to sever these professional ties…” she said. 

 

“Shit, Dany, no,” said Jon, almost begging her. But her mind was made up. She was determined. “I just feel like, I made you do this….” he said. “Maybe I should've just stayed away from you,” he started.

 

“Shut up, you and I both know we couldn't stay away. Maybe this is the wakeup call I needed to get myself into a job I actually love and care about?” she said. 

 

“So what now?” asked Jon. 

 

“I'll put in word to HR. I'll pack my boxes. Head home. Maybe apply for jobs,” she said, looking into the distance. “I have enough saved to make it with a few months while I find another job…”

 

“Stay with me,” said Jon, impulsively. 

 

“What?” asked Dany.

 

“Stay with me. Rent free. Til you can get a job.”

 

“I'm not taking handouts,” said Dany crossing her arms against her chest.  _ She could be so stubborn and prideful _ thought Jon. 

 

“No it's not a handout,” he said. 

 

“I have to figure this out myself. Thank you for all your help and offers and support but...I need to do this on my own,” said Dany. 

 

Jon inhaled. “Okay, Dany. That's fine.” He picked up the check for them. “I'll see you after work then?”

 

Dany paused, looking uncertain. 

 

“What?” asked Jon. “Are you...breaking up with me?”

 

“Not breaking up, no. Just maybe we can cool things down you know? It feels like we've been on overdrive lately.”

 

“Overdrive? Only because I'm crazy about you Dany. Do you not feel the same about me?”

 

“Of course I do!” she exclaimed. “So much so that I've risked almost giving up my dream career for you. After what? A week of knowing you. It's terrifying…” she said.

 

“So when can we see each other again?” asked Jon, his mind racing. 

 

“I'll call you,” she offered.

 

“You'll call me?!” repeated Jon angrily. “Yeah all right,” he said, begrudgingly. 

 

….

 

Dany had cleared her desk and gave him a hug goodbye before heading to her home. Nora was to take over her position and had already moved her things into her space. Jon was dumbfounded and utterly distressed. 

 

He kept checking his phone for calls, texts, anything from Dany but all he felt was silence and distance. He was miserable and anxious. 

 

Leaving early, he told Nora he was out for the day and wandered out onto the streets of downtown. His feet took him down a few blocks and he looked up to see the very bar that he and Dany had been at the first day they met.  _ Just bloody perfect  _ he thought to himself, walking inside. 

 

Taking a seat at the far end of the bar he ordered a double scotch and downed it in three long, hard sips. Motioning for the bartender again, he ordered the same drink again and downed it. He repeated this until the world around him went fuzzy and he was finally numb.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
